fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Falken Talos
Falken Talos spent his early life training in magic. Both of his parents were Mages and Falken decided to become a mage himself at a young age. His father practiced Guns Magic and his mother specialied in Earth Magic(as well as Earth-Make magic) . After his parents had tought them what they had known, he left home and started traveling through out the land expanding his magic skills. He then became a member of Hydra Head. Appearence Falken has long wavy brown hair and steel blue eyes. He wears a black unbuttoned jacket when cold with a dark purple shirt. Though he will refrain from the jacket when it is hot or when in a tough fight to increase mobility. He also contradictingly wears black shorts with his feet wrapped with tape to keep agile but still casually dressed. He weighs 125 lbs and is 5'6". He has a black Hydra Head guild symbol locate on his left bicep. Personality Falken is a free spirited mage who loves adventure, to use magic and to always train and improve his skills. When breaking from his travels around the world he mostly trains to improve his skills. He trains by doing everything from running to target practice to casting spells over and over to perfect them. Falken is also smart and uses this to see through enemies to hit their weak points with a powerful hit to subdue them. Though he is free spirited, he knows his own limits and can sense when things get out of hand. He also refrains from making rash decisions and analyses the situation to make a good and sensible decision. This can help him in battle when deciding if killing is an option if an enemy is dangerous enough. Equipment *Dual Pistols: Falken recieved two high tech pistols from his father who specialized in Guns Magic. He can use these to dual cast spells, but this is difficult for him to do because it costs twice the energy. He can use dual weild to power up his attacks and to use combos with certain spells like Grappel Shot. *Earth Daggers: These daggers gifted to Falken by his mother are made of materials from the earth like granite and basalt. These can be used if Falken must settle for close ranged combat. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Agility: '''From a large amount of training, Falken has increased his agility and balance to give him an edge in battle. '''Enhanced Speed and Stamina: From training and traveling, Falken can endure running and walking long distances and can run alot faster that normal. Dead-on Accuracy: 'Falken's accuracy when shooting is extremely precise from training. Magical Abilities 'Requip The Gunner '(銃士, ザ・ガンナー, ''Za Gannā) Falken can requip his dual pistols to become other guns. He can also only requip one gun at a time if needed. Only some guns can use spells that Falken's dual pistols can use, and can only use a small amount of skills. 'Guns Magic '(銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku) *'''Overdrive Barrage: Falken's gun goes into an overdrive mode where it becomes overflowed with magic energy. Then, a barrage of powerful energy infused shots are blasted at the target. *'Grapple Shot': Falken shoots a grappling hook out of his pistol that can latch on to a surface and pull Falken to the m. It can also shoot a claw to grab an enemy and bring it twords Falken or vice versa. When dual weilded two grappling hooks can be shot to sling shot Falken foward by attaching them to walls on either side of him. (Dual Pistol Only) *'Napalm Blast': A magic bullet covered in a flammable gel which explodes on impact and lights the target on fire. *'Spark Shot': An electric bullet is shot that hen hitting its main target sends an electric shot which strikes a small area around the bullet. *'Light Barrage': Multiple rainbow colored bullets are fired to hit multiple opponents and give off flashes of light. *'Acid Shot': A bullet coated with acid is shot at the enemy. Earth Magic '(土魔法 ''Tsuchi Mahō) *'''Granite Spike: Falken stomps his foot on the ground, sending a ring of granite spikes from the ground to attack foes. *'Granite Pillar': Much like Granite Spike, Falken stomps his foot on the ground and a pillar of granite rises from under his feet which can vary in height depending on how high Falken needs it to be. *'Terracotta Serpent': A serpent made of clay comes from the ground and wraps around the opponent. Falken then makes the snake harden into terracotta and traps the opponent. This becomes very hard to break once hardened and becomes immune to fire. *'Steel Stone Buster': Multiple sharp stones forged from earthy materials and a large amoung of steel, form around Falken and are launched at the enemy to damage them. Earth-Make '(土の造形魔法 (アース・メイク), ''Easu Meiku lit. Earth Molding Magic) *'''Earth-Make: Lance: Falken shoots multiple lances that seek out and impale the target. *'Earth-Make: Hammer': When performing this spell, Falken creates a powerful hammer out of earth. *'Earth-Make: Wall': A basic, but powerful technique, which creates a wall of earth and * wood to hold opponents at bay, or block attacks. *'Earth-Make: Tortoise': A large earth tortoise covered in rocks and trees comes from the ground and charges the opponent with suprising speed. Category:Articles in process Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Gun User Category:Guns Mage Category:Gun Magic User Category:The Gunner Category:Earth Magic User Category:Earth mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Hydra Head